Reunion, but why does it feel like Deja Vu?
by averted-affection
Summary: 10 years ago Youchi had a crush on someone before he went to Alice Academy. After the gang graduated, he was lonely at school, until a certain person came into his life again. Who is this person and what happened in the last 10 years?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fanfic. Sorry guys but I took of _What Happened to us? Songfic_ because I was having trouble with the plot. But I made a backup! So here it is! Enjoy and please review! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana does. But the plot is mine and only mine!**

**Summary: ****10 years ago Youchi had a crush on someone before he went to Alice Academy. After the gang graduated, he was lonely at school, until a certain person came into his life _again. _Who is this person and what happened in the last 10 years?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

NORMAL POV

Its a start of new year and Youchi is now called the loneliest guy at school. The gang (you know what I mean) already graduated a year ago. Now he his graduating soon but he still yearns for a certain someone.

End of Short POV

Youchi's POV

Its been 10 years since I saw you. The way you smile, the way you look at me with your crimson orbs. When you turn around just to see me smile at you and you'll turn away with your face red, then we had fights over the simplest things. I had never left you out of my head. You were always there.

We're in my classroom in my classroom waiting for our homeroom teacher to come in. Ever since Natsume and Mikan-senpai gratuated, life in Gakuen Alice is so boring without them.

As I finished thinking about my _extraodinary _life, the ga- I mean Narumi-sensei entered with a pink tutu, a tiarra and a pink wand twirling around the room. He also entered with a big smile, but he was looking at me. I have a feeling that its gonna be a not-so-good day. But my hunch tells me its gonna be a good day. Wait. Are hunches and I-gotta-feelings the same?

Anyway, everyone was staring at Narumi at suprised eyes. "Minna, we have a new student!". He said. I didn't really care, so I just turned my head around to the window (his seat is at the back row window seat) looking far away wondering what's happening in the outside world.

"Come in". He continued. As soon as he finished, someone familiar entered the room. I turned my head back to the front but I think I can see hearts in the boys eyes, while some girls have flames around them. Woah! Its only been like 5 seconds and the atmosphere changed completely!

Okay, back to the front. I was examining the new student. She had waist-lenght raven hair, perfect skin tone and a bright smile. But something really surprised me... she had crimson eyes. "Konnichiwa! My name is Aoi Hyuuga." She said.

"Any questions? Oh and also say your name before your question." Narumi asked. Almost everyones hand went straight up.

Then Narumi pointed at a shoulder-lenght brunette with dark chocolate eyes.

"Kyoko-chan your question please!."

"U-um my name is Kyoko Suomi. What is your alice and star rank, Hyuuga-san?" she said.

"You can just call me Aoi-chan. My alice is fire and I'm a special star." Aoi replied back.

After a lot of questions, Narumi butted in saying she needs a partner. Okay this time the guys are showing off their flirting...wait scratch that. Showing off their disgusting side.

After minutes of choosing, Narumi pointed at me. What the hell? "Aoi-chan over there is your partner, Youchi Hijiri". Narumi said. Then I looked at her. She gave a smile to me. ME! I lowered my head because I thought I felt warmth in my cheeks.

Time came by really fast when I was with her. It felt like she was always here. But something felt wrong. But I shook it off.

-LUNCH-STILL YOUCHI'S POV-

I carried my tray to the place where I usually sit. The sakura tree. Two years ago, there were smiles everywhere and the atmosphere around here is welcoming and happy. It was lively before but now its so lonely.

I sat down at the trunk, remembering the memories with this tree. After a few minutes, I heard footsteps behind me, but I ignored it. The footsteps stopped and someone jumped out from behind. That was not scary...fine! It made me jump a little, but I dont think anybody noticed.

"What are you doing here you loner?" a voice said. I turned to see Aoi standing next to me.

"Ne, can I sit here with you?"

"Why?", I said.

"So you won't be a loner and I can get to know my partner even more than his name", she answered.

"Fine."

She sat down. Moments passed, and the silence is killing me!

"Hey"

"Nani?"

"Are you the sister of Natsume Hyuuga?"

"Eh! How did you know?"

"He's my senpai and do you also know Polk-...I mean Mikan Sakura?"

"Yeah. Mikan nee-chan is oni-chan's girlfriend!"

Meh. Its not really that surprising. There were rumours about them making out secretly, and I guess they were true...if they mean like fighting everyday and getting into detention.

"So when did they make it official?".

"I think on the 23rd May, when she had a sleepover at our mansion. Mikan-nee was forced to sleep in his room and when I was secretly watching them, he kissed Mikan-nee in the cheeks and he said 'Will you be my girlfriend?'. Oh it was so romantic!", she said.

"Stalker."

"Hey I'm not a stalker!" she shouted.

*Ding, dong!*

Man! Its the bell to class. I stood up and looked at Aoi. "I'll see you later at class" I said. She nodded and waved at me as I left the place.

END OF YOUCHI'S POV

As Youchi left the tree and left Aoi by herself, she felt dizzy but she ignored it. As she was walking across the corridor, she lost her balance and fainted. During that, Narumi was at the corner of the hallway and heard a thump. He turned and saw her on the ground, picked her up and carried her on his back to the hospital.

While that was happening, Youchi has been waiting impatiently for her not knowing she's not coming. Then the teacher came in. It was English class and the students were all expecting Narumi but instead it was a substitute teacher. "Could I have Youchi to come with me for a moment, please?"

Everyone in the classroom looked at him with suspicious eyes. Gasps and whispers were heard. All it took was a death glare to shut them up and left his seat to go outside. The teacher also followed him.

"What now?" Youchi said with cold eyes. The teacher gulped.

"U-um Narumi-sensei told me to tell you that Aoi Hyuuga is in hospital." he said.

"He was wondering if you could just stay with Aoi till she wakes up" he continued.

_'Aoi is in hospital! What happened to her? I gotta go quickly!'_ Youchi thought. Without replying back, he ran as quickly as possible. "Hey! You forgot to say your welcome!" cried the teacher.

It's been minutes since Youchi heard that Aoi was in hospital. But those minutes in his life felt like hell to him.

_'Hang on Aoi, I'll be there. Just you wait'_. After he had a small talk with his thoughts, he entered and walked to the receptionist.

"Where is Aoi Hyuuga's room?"

"Aoi Hyuuga... Oh! She's in room 523." The lady answered back.

"Thanks"

YOUCHI'S POV

I walked fast but not run or the nurses around me will tell me off. "521, 522...523... Ah here it is!" I said. I opened the door gently making sure that it won't disturb anyone.

I saw a blonde that was facing my back. It was Narumi. But then he turned his head with sorrowful eyes. I guess he's the person that has a lot of mood swings. Especially today. I ignored his action and ran to her other side of the bed.

"She just fainted" he said. I looked at Narumi. Thank goodness that Aoi is alright. But then Narumi turned to the door. Why is he leaving now? I guess he knows that I want some private time with Aoi. But why did she faint? Is there something wrong with her? Why am I not answering these questions?... Crap I almost forgot about school.

Without leaving my spot, I took out my cell phone with my right arm and texted Narumi to make an excuse for school. I swear this will my first and last text with him. After some seconds my cell phone started ringing.

(Text Conversation)

N: _Why Youchi-kun? :P_

Y:_ Well duh I'm staying with her_

N: _Awwww that is soooo sweet! Can I stay with you?_

Y: _No, perverted, gay teacher_

N: _Mou your sooo mean Youchi! Fine I will make an excuse so ja ne! xoxoxo_

(End of Text Conversion)

Eewww! He even does xoxo's on student messages! YUCK!

My other arm was on the bed for a while now and I felt nudging from her. "Uuuh" she groaned. I looked at her face and she is actually sweating a lot now. I think she's having a nightmare. Great! Just how am I supposed to calm her down!

As I was panicking and looking around the room, I heard gentle sobs. I stopped what I was doing and looked at Aoi. She's crying. A tear came cripling down her cheek. I don't want to see her like this! I grabbed her hand and held it hard just enough to know that someone is with her.

I got out of my seat, creeping closer to her ears.

"Shhhh. Don't worry, I'm right here. I'll protect you no matter what." I said

After that she managed to calm down, but I always feel nudges every now and then.

Two hours passed and is it me or am I getting sleepy? I got out of my seat, slowly releasing pressure from the hand. I thought she wouldn't notice but her hand wouldn't let go. Ok plan B. I reached to her ears again.

"I'm just going to get my stuff because I'm going to sleep here ok?"

Seconds passed and she released her hand. It was half an hour till I came back to Aoi's hospital room and I saw that she was sleeping soundly. Well that's a relief. I changed into my pajama's and I brought my spare uniform with me.

I went back to the chair and grabbed her hand again. For the last time for tonight, I reached for her ear and whispered. "Oyasumi Aoi. I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo how did it go? Please review if you like it!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooooo here is chapter 2 people! You know last chapter, yeah lets see what Aoi's dream was like. Let's read! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, so characters are not mine, but the plot is.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Aoi's POV

Where am I? Is this a dream? Those questions filled my head. Then suddenly the background changed. I saw 2 people running in a forest. It was a little girl and boy.

"Try and catch me!" yelled the girl. I think they're 7 year olds.

"Don't worry I can catch you in no time!" shouted the boy.

Why does the boy look familiar? Why does the girl look like me? Again my head is confused. Is this one of those dreams in my childhood? I kept watching, thinking what was going to happen. Its almost dark and it seems that they separated.

"Hmmmm I wonder where he went?" said the little girl to herself.

As she was drifting into her thoughts, she fell into a deep hole. There was a large _bump_ sound at the bottom of the hole.

"Itai..."

Thunder clouds moved their way above the forest making it really dark.

"Help! Can somebody save me! HELP!" she screamed. Lighting filled the dark sky, making the little girl scared. I would like to help but in my dreams I'm sorta like a ghost so I can't touch her. Bummer I know. But looking at the little girl, she's really scared of thunder and lightning just like me when I was small.

I looked at my watch. It was about 7:30 at night and she was still there. Then I heard footsteps. I turned to see who it was but then...

"Youchi! Help me! I've been here since forever!"

...Youchi? Why is he here! Have I met Youchi when I was small? If I did, then I would know. Something's not right. Anyway, back to my dream, the little boy (or Youchi) reached his hand to her and she was pulled out safely. They were panting, especially Youchi. He hugged around her.

"Thank Goodness I found you Aoi." he said. Aoi? I guess that's why I was so similar to her huh?

Then suddenly the whole scene changed again. This time I'm in a big room. I think I'm in someone's house.

"WOW! Youchi your house is so huge!" me or my mini me said.

The waiter came in with towels and gave it to my mini me and mini Youchi. Another came in with hot chocolate.

"I'm sorry for making you wait for me"

The little girl's eyes widened.

"It's all right! At least you were there to come and save me!"

Youchi jumped out of the seat and hugged my mini me tightly.

"Its not like that! You could have been sick if I didn't come soon!"

Then he broke the hug and looked straight into the little girl's surprised eyes. Then he hugged her again but this time a little tighter.

"I promise that I will protect you" he said in a serious voice.

Little Aoi's eyes widened like saucers. Then her face transformed into a smile.

"Make sure you don't break the promise okay"

"I promise"

One by one everything started to disappear. Moments later, I found myself in in a room. I thought I was alone until I felt something warm on my right hand. I turned my head around and saw the hand was Youchi's. Come to think of it, I'm in a hospital room.

I looked at the digital clock across the room. It was already 4 in the morning. Oh my god! Did Youchi stay with me for the whole night! God, I feel my face burning. Am I really that sick?

I looked at Youchi's sleeping face. He reminds me of oni-chan. Serious face when he's awake, but a cute, defenceless face covers his mask at night. I have a feeling that something is wrong? Why was Youchi in my dream? Why was I there? Why am I not answering these questions AGAIN! What happened to me in the last 10 years?

* * *

><p><strong>So that's chapter 2! Sorry guys that this chapter was short. I'll make the next one longer. Please review!<strong>


End file.
